


Ace in the Wind

by Alex_Write



Series: Spideypool Fics [9]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, Ace Peter Parker, Asexual Character, Care, Confident Peter Parker, Getting Together, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Smut, Self-Conscious Wade Wilson, Wade agrees, Wade is a sweetie, ace-character, depressed Peter is not good, tacos will be had by all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Write/pseuds/Alex_Write
Summary: Bad summary, but I haven't slept in like...three days...Please read tagsPeter is having a bad night even though he shouldn't be. He did good on his nightly patrol and had managed to avoid major injury, school was going okay, and his Aunt was happy and healthy. But he's still feeling down. Then comes along Wade, doing all the things and Wade does normally and Peter just...can't. Things get suddenly serious, but Peter is a bleeding heart and Wade is a sweetie.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool
Series: Spideypool Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/962265
Comments: 13
Kudos: 144





	Ace in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing I did...I've been coming to terms with some things recently and it kind of sparked this. I've seen some good ace-character stories on here, but normally the character is sex-repulsed. So I wanted to try my hand at sex-adverse instead and this is what I got...somewhere in between I guess. Also my only excuse for the title was that I also just finished watching Serenity again (for the million time).
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. I've been feeling a bit under the weather, work has been crazy, I've started my Master's degree, and I've gotten very VERY little sleep in the last few weeks. I didn't really proof read this and I definitely  
> didn't have it beta-read. If you see any major errors feel free to point them out and I'll fix them eventually. Drop a kudo and review if you want (or don't...whatever works).

Peter looked down at the sprawling city below him as he gently massaged and rotated his shoulder. He’d pulled it funny while swinging away from the last criminal that he’d stopped when they’d attempted to force themselves on a young woman. No one below seemed to have realized that anything had happened, going on with their every day (night) lives. Business men continued to shuffle down the street after a long day, college kids drunkenly stumbled to the next bar while laughing loudly. Part of him was glad they didn’t realize the horrible things going on, but another - smaller - part of him was envious that he didn’t get to have that ignorance too.

The feeling of a dull buzz at the back of his head pulled him out of his maudlin thoughts. It was recognized as what the laughing called his Spidey Sense, though not as powerful as it would normally go off, telling him that someone dangerous was near by. In this case, the dullness meant that while the person (or creature) was dangerous they probably didn’t mean him or anyone else harm at this time. It was a feeling that he’d quickly attributed to a few different people - superheroes mostly - but with him being on a rooftop in the middle of New York at night it mostly likely meant...

“Hello my beautiful spider-baby! How is the bubble butt doing today? Heard about your work in that alley way - oh that sounds bad! Naughty naughty - and thought I’d drop by to ask you on my hands and knees to please go out with me and let me tap that gorgeous ass.”

...it was Wade, also known as Deadpool.

While a deadly mercenary, Wade seemed to have a soft spot for Peter and had taken to regularly being obnoxious about asking him out. Normally Peter could see the humor in it. The over the top proposals, the odes to his bubble butt, the dramatic movements and actions. Apparently his poor mood had not improved any and this time Peter couldn’t help grinding his teeth together and sighing heavily.

Wade, though obnoxiously childish at all times, seemed to pick up on Peter’s mood and paused, watching him consideringly. (Peter still wanted to know how Wade got his mask to show so much emotion.)

“Deadpool...Wade...not today. I can’t deal with this joke today.” Peter cringed inside at how hollow his voice sounded. It almost felt as bad as the itch that had taken up some place in his chest a few months ago whenever Wade was near by.

Wade seemed to consider leaving for a moment, looking at the emergency exit off the roof and then back at Peter a few times, before he dejectedly deflated and let out a sigh of his own, “I’m sorry Baby Boy. I know you’re not interested, but a guy can always hope that you’d change your mind. I promise to not bother you about it for the rest of the night at least.”

Despite himself, Peter started to feel guilty. It was unusual to see Wade be anything but hyper, excited, or happy. Of course he knew that Wade had his own demons and that Wade wasn’t always happy. Occasionally Peter had been able to sneak up on the other man and had overheard him talking to himself. The things that Wade would say about himself were astonishing in the fact that they indicated he thought very poorly of himself. 

“I mean, who could ever like me. I look like Frankenstine’s monster under this mask and I’ve been reliably told that the fact that I never shut up is more than annoying. Weasel sometimes informs me that the only way I’ll get laid is if I pay a hooker who’s deaf, dumb and blind to screw me.”

Part of Peter raged. He was feeling down, he didn’t want to deal with someone else’s issues right now. He didn’t want to feel responsible for making someone else feel better. The bleeding heart in him, though, had Peter opening his mouth and exhaling sharply - gearing up to spit out reassurances - despite the fact he really didn’t want to.

“Wade…Wade look, it’s really nothing to do with you as a person. I mean, yeah sometimes the fact that you can’t seem to be quiet is kinda annoying. The last time you did recon with me on a gang that had taken to roughing up the neighborhood you wouldn’t stop humming the mission impossible theme song and we got caught. That’s just who you are, though. If someone has an issue with that, then that’s on them, not you. Me personally…I just don’t want to date anyone. It never works out and I’m tired of trying to get people to understand only to be let down and hurt.”

Somehow that dang mask of Wade’s drew its brows down, thoughtful confusion coloring what should have been an expressionless face. 

“Who do I need to kill, Baby Boy? Who would dare to hurt my Petey-pie?”

Peter couldn’t help but immediately think of MJ and Gwen, the last two people that he’d tried to date. He hadn’t necessarily split on bad terms with ether of them, but he couldn’t help the feelings of resentment that he still held for those times. Both of them had said that they’d understood, that it didn’t bother them. They’d claimed that they didn’t think he was broken or that he needed to be fixed. Both of them had broken his heart when they ended it, saying they just couldn’t handle it anymore, that he made them feel undesirable or unwanted. He didn’t think it was their fault, though. Not really. He was just wired differently than them and it wasn’t something they could handle, despite their claims. He just wished that he hadn’t gotten as attached as he always did.

Mentally shaking off the thoughts, Peter frowned behind his mask (though he knew Wade wouldn’t be able to see it). “No one, Wade. It wasn’t anyone’s fault that things don’t work out. In my experience not many people can deal with my…quirk of nature…and that’s not on them.”

Wade crossed his arms and rolled his shoulder back a bit, uncharacteristically serious for the normally easy going guy. “Try me. What is so wrong with you that you think you can’t even date? I would get it if you didn’t like me - not many people do - but you’re amazing. You’re perfect Baby Boy, and I won’t have anyone, even you, thinking differently.”

Peter could feel himself tensing defensively, his fight or flight reflexes slowly coming online. His fingers itched to activate a web shooter, to fling a line of escape out towards one of the other towering buildings of the city.

He didn’t want to talk about this. He was tired of having to talk about this with people who expressed any kind of interest in him. Every time he had to talk about it he lost someone, they just couldn’t understand or they’d try to fix him and he’d have to stop hanging out with them. As much as the constant overtures from Wade were grating on his nerves, Peter liked being around the man. He liked the easy going banter and the fact that Wade understood that Peter needed to eat more than normal (and that he often couldn’t afford it). It was nice to have someone he could be around without worrying about his strength or his secrets. Losing Wade would be…

Well it would not be devastating, but it would be close enough.

Fighting back the urge to just leave, Peter grit his teeth and forced himself to talk. Part of him had always known that this was coming one day. Wade flirted with him too much for it to not happen. No one would be content with him not responding to their flirtations, or pretending that he didn’t understand it in the first place. Not for long anyway. Wade had already held out longer than most, and Peter had already grown attached.

“Look, I really don’t want to talk about this.” Peter tried to hedge, one last attempt to get out of the conversation, but Wade was still being serious, his arms still crossed and that dang mask of his still stern looking.

“Tough titties, Baby Boy. Get to talking anyway.”

Peter hadn’t really expected it to work anyway. So he gathered up with little energy he still had left for this conversation and jumped straight into the deep end. No beating around the bush, no sugar coating or tip toeing. No leaving room for misunderstandings or confusion.

“I’m asexual. I have no desire for sex, and it’s not some choice I made or phase I’m going through. I’m not sex repulsed, the idea of it doesn’t make me sick or my stomach or make me uncomfortable, I just don’t understand the draw of it. Yes I have tried sex and can have it, I just don’t enjoy it. No I’m not broken, nor do I think I’m broken. No it’s not just a very low libido. No it’s not something I need to see a doctor for.”

When Peter finished, the silence drew out, only broken by the sound of the traffic below and the people stumbling about their night. Eventually though, Peter could see Wade’s shoulders relax and his posture loosen.

“So you’re telling me,” Wade started slowly, watching Peter carefully, “that you don’t want to date me - or anyone else - because you don’t want to have sex. I get that, I can respect that actually. But does that mean that you don’t want any other part of a relationship? What about kissing, holding hands, or cuddling on the couch while watching The Golden Girls? How about laying down in bed, not for sex, but just to have someone close by?”

Peter cringed. Of course he wanted those things. He might be asexual, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t want a relationship or love. He wasn’t aromantic. 

Thankfully Wade seemed to pick up on Peter’s unspoken words, his body relaxing further to a more natural and casual slump as he continued to regard him. “I’ll tell you a secret. I like sex, hell I use to love sex, but after…after the Facility and all that…well you’ve seen me. I look like a walking monster. Not having sex, that’s not an issue for me. I know I proposition you a lot, I probably won’t be able to stop because that’s just who I am, but I’m all about consent. 

“Consent is sexy and without it I don’t want it. More than sex what I want is someone who can look at me and not just see the scars. I want someone who wants me for me. It’s kinda sappy, I know…and maybe it won’t work out. But I’d like to try. Eyes wide open, lines drawn in the sand. You don’t want sex, that’s fine…sit down with me and tell me what you do want and we’ll figure it out together. I want this, more than I wanted revenge on the guy who recruited me, more than I wanted revenge on Francis for turning me into this, more than I want tacos and burritos and all the trash Mexican food.”

Peter couldn’t help the laugh that came out at the last part, of course Wade would go there, but he could also tell that Wade was being serious. It made Peter’s heart beat faster, made him jittery with hope and want. 

Wade was offering him the world on a silver plater practically. He was offering him everything that Peter wanted and was too afraid to ask. He wan’t asking for Peter to try for him, he was saying that they’d both try for each other to find a way to make it work. He wasn’t expecting Peter to do it all, to make all the compromises. He wasn’t asking Peter to compromise on the sex issue. 

As hopeful as it made him, Peter was equally scared. Already he was so attached to Wade. Wade was easily one of his best friends. Peter enjoyed being with him after a long patrol, or having him around during patrol. Sometimes Peter even found himself wishing that Wade was with him outside of the costumes, in his regular life. When he stumbled across a cute cafe that he just knew that Wade would love, or when he found the best greasy taco truck in the city. Losing that friendship if a romantic relationship didn’t work out would be horrible. 

Peter knew his inner battle had dragged on too long when he saw Wade’s shoulders droop in defeat. Moving on instinct, deciding that it was the best choice he had to so he wouldn’t overthink things to death, Peter shot a gloved hand out to catch one of Wade’s wrists, keeping him from running off before Peter could say anything.

With his free hand, Peter carefully removed his own mask, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the unfiltered light that never seemed to leave the city. He knew his hair was a mess, the brown mop always was when he took the mask off, but he managed to not fidget with it as he let his eyes lock onto Wade’s face.

“Alright…alright, we’ll try. But you’re going to have to feed me while we talk this out. If we’re going to try to do this then we need to sit down and talk about it all, no hiding and no masks. I won’t have a relationship with a mask.”

Wade grew overly still. Peter hoped it was out of surprise and that he was looking for a way to bolt. When Wade’s own hand removed the Deadpool mask, Peter felt his stomach leap up his throat at the silent sign of acceptance. He’d seen Wade without the mask before, when it had been practically shredded after a particularly nasty fight, but having the mask removed voluntarily was huge. 

Wade’s scars looked as bad as usual, the lack of hair was startling, but not repulsive. All Peter really saw was Wade. The same Wade that left him stacks of pizza when Peter’s money was too low to feed himself on. The same Wade that stitched up cuts and help set bones when Peter refused to to see a doctor or go to the Avengers for help. The Wade that Peter knew he could easily love if he let himself.

“Alright Baby Boy, but we’re getting take out and eating on the highest rooftop possible that’s not Avengers Tower and the take out better be the most gut rotting Mexican food available in the city this late at night. You also have to call me Daddy.”

Peter laughed, he couldn’t help himself. “I don’t know about that last one, but the rest is doable. Come on Wade, I know just the taco truck to take you to for your late night snack.”


End file.
